


Day fifteen - Head Over Heels (literally)

by Anarion



Series: An almost gravitational pull    (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) [15]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Humour, M/M, Porn, Slash, Stiletto Heels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-15
Updated: 2012-05-15
Packaged: 2017-11-05 10:27:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/405386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>“John. I’m bored.”</b>
</p><p>As a writing exercise for me, Atlinmerrick and I came up with the ‘365 days of 221Bs’ challenge: I am going to write a 221B each day for a year (meaning 365 in total). Every 221B will be based on a prompt given by Atlin on the same day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day fifteen - Head Over Heels (literally)

“John. I’m bored.”

“What do you want me to do about it?”

“Go shopping with me.”

“Excuse me? Who are you and what happened to Sherlock? Go shopping? You never even go and buy milk. What do you want to go shopping for?”

“Heels.”

_“Heels?”_

“Yes.”

“Wh... You can walk in heels?“

“Of course.”

“Of cou... _Why_ can you walk in heels?

“Case.”

“And why do you want to buy heels now?”

“I want to work on a new disguise.”

It took Sherlock some persuading but in the end John agreed to go with him. In exchange Sherlock told him about the case (not that he wouldn’t have done that anyway, you know him, he likes to show off).

John followed Sherlock into a store that specialised in men’s heels and watched him try on different kinds of shoes. They all looked strange to him on his lover in his suit.

Sherlock seemed to come to the same conclusion because he went and changed his whole outfit for the next heels.

What happened after that neither man had seen coming. 

What happened was that John dragged Sherlock into the changing cubicle, snogged him breathless and then got them both off by sucking the other man vigorously.

The shop owner made them buy the whole outfit _and_ promise to never come back.

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was 'heels'. Surprise. ;)


End file.
